


За что я ненавижу профессора Снейпа

by TreggiDi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Paralysis, Post-War, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreggiDi/pseuds/TreggiDi
Summary: Гарри парализован, а Снейп, гад такой, за ним ухаживает!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 47





	За что я ненавижу профессора Снейпа

Я поцеловал Снейпа на крохотном балконе, заваленном всяким хламом. Это случилось на дне рождении Джинни, что само по себе доказательство моей подлой натуры. Самое неподходящее место и время для романтических порывов, знаю я, все знаю. В свое оправдание: Джинни не следовало приглашать Снейпа, зная, как я к нему отношусь.

Но она пригласила. Она пригласила вообще всех. То, что начиналось как уютный и чинный семейный обед в Норе, переросло в абсолютно неуправляемую попойку в тесной квартирке Джинни вдали от родительского дома. Как такое маленькое помещение смогло вместить столько народу, понятия не имею. Кругом одни знакомые лица. Из чужих – только команда Гарпий и два десятка подозрительных личностей. Остальные – свои. Кажется, Джинни умудрилась собрать всех, абсолютно всех, кого я когда-либо знал в своей жизни. Я даже Биннса видел где-то под потолком.

Ну и Снейп. Конечно же, Снейп. Он стоял, забившись в угол между торшером и стеллажом, неумело прикрываясь от резких выпадов локтями миссис Спраут, которая танцевала лезгинку, и уворачиваясь от падающей мебели, которую опрокидывала Тонкс, показывая Невиллу, как правильно вальсировать. В программе «танцуют все» Снейп не участвовал, только злобно зыркал по сторонам, поджимал губы, передергивал плечами, а потом все же улизнул на балкон.

А я понял, что вот, сейчас. Сейчас пойду и поцелую. Прямо сейчас.

Но сначала я выпил протрезвляющее зелье. Не помогло. Желание поцеловать его – прямо здесь и сейчас – осталось таким же настойчивым. И кто я такой, чтобы ему сопротивляться?

Снейпа я целовал, зажав его между сломанным велосипедом и корзиной для заклинателей змей, стоя одной ногой в сундуке. Швабра с длинной светлой бахромой то и дело сползала по стене, наклоняясь к Снейпу, и казалась Малфоем, сделавшим дреды. Я косился на нее одним глазом, косился грозно, не прекращая целовать. Губы Снейпа поддавались, раздвигались, но язык шевелился только мой, он сам распластался по стене, зажмурившись, и его огромный нос загораживал мне весь обзор, но смотреть было и не на что. Я положил руки ему на бедра, тощие и обтянутые мантией, и в тот же момент он оттолкнул меня, вырвался.

\- Да с чего ты вообще решил… - Невнятно пробормотал он, брезгливо вытер губы рукавом и опрометью бросился прочь с балкона.

Напиваться после протрезвляющего – тяжелая задача. Но я с ней справился. И понял, что должен поговорить со Снейпом. Высказать ублюдку все, ВСЕ. В общем, я понятия не имел, что ему сказать, и, когда добрался до его дома, пару раз обошел вокруг, облевал входную дверь и смылся.

А дома наколдовал себе веревку и повесился со стыда.

Ну ладно, не повесился. Но очень хотелось.

***

За что я ненавижу профессора Снейпа, так это за его лицемерие. Потому что это ведь ужасное лицемерие, правда? Говорить что-то о комплексе Спасителя, высмеивать геройства и глупые подвиги, в то время как сам – ну точно такой же. Нахер бы я ему сдался там, на балконе, живой и здоровый? Нет, это же всего лишь Поттер, плюнуть и перешагнуть.

Зато теперь…

Я ненавижу, как по-хозяйски он усаживает меня на кровати, двумя быстрыми движениями подняв подушку. Я ненавижу, как он, не глядя, бросает в меня заклинания, в том числе и расчесывающие. При этом он не говорит – больше не говорит! – о том, что мою копну невозможно в принципе привести в порядок. Нет, не говорит. Теперь этот гад молчит, все время.

Молчит, такой спокойный и терпеливый, равнодушный и… и… гад, короче. Жертва невинная. Весь такой аж прям из себя взрослый и разумный, героический профессор Снейп, ухаживающий за беспомощным Поттером.

Ему это нравится. Я вижу, да. Ему нравится спасать меня. Ему нравится, и он может плеваться, сверкать глазами и высмеивать мои слова сколько угодно, но это правда. Я нужен ему, только если я в жопе, и надо срочно меня из этой жопы вытаскивать. Во всех остальных случаях – нет, увольте.

Когда он забрал меня у Рона – я говорю «забрал», словно я книжка или настольная лампа, потому что так я себя и ощущаю – тот был очень рад. Рон облегченно вздохнул, торопливо собирая мои вещи. Рон слишком боялся сделать мне больно. Боялся, что забудет меня где-нибудь вниз лицом, и я задохнусь. Когда меня надо было мыть, или помочь мне облегчиться, он стыдился сильнее, чем я сам – лицо у него становилось ярко-красным, а на глазах появлялись маленькие слезинки. Может, я поторопился рассказать ему, что гей. А может, дело и не в этом. В любом случае, это дико и странно – держать член своего лучшего друга.

А еще он то и дело спрашивал меня, постоянно: «Больно? Тебе не больно?» - даже если просто губкой протирал. Нет, Рон, у меня сейчас от мыльной воды кожа слезет, мышцы слетят с костей, и внутренние органы лопнут. Я весь аж корчусь от боли. Волдеморт перед твоей губкой просто ничто.

Снейп ничего такого не спрашивает. Никогда. Наверное, ему просто срать, больно мне или нет. За это я его тоже ненавижу.

***

\- Сопливус.

Овсяную кашу я ненавижу просто до одури. Он меня ею упорно кормит. С ложечки. Надо полагать, это особая форма пыток. Унижение на вкус еще хуже, чем фирменная овсяная каша его приготовления.

\- Сопливу-у-ус, - говорю я, проглатывая новую порцию. Снейп ложкой снимает комочек каши с моего подбородка. - Сопливчик. Сопливушка. Почему они так тебя назвали? У тебя сопли все время текли, что ли?

Новая порция, и он даже не тычет мне ложкой в зубы. Он эту ложку вкладывает мне в рот изящно и правильно, так, чтобы я не давился и не пачкался, только я и давлюсь, и пачкаюсь, потому что его жуткая каша вызывает у меня рвотный рефлекс.

\- А! Это потому, что у тебя нос большой, да? Там и соплей должно быть много. Логично, ага…

У него не дергается веко, не поднимается бровь, не кривятся губы. Его рука движется медленно и плавно, от тарелки к моим губам, и каша теплая, и не слишком жидкая, скорее, густая. Снейп сказал, что у меня гастрит. Ну, ему виднее.

Наверно, с гастритом ему меня еще жальче стало.

\- Или, может, ты просто плакал часто? Ты в школе ревел, Снейп? Когда с мамой моей поссорился, ревел? - Он наклоняет тарелку, чтобы удобнее было черпать. - И когда тебя вниз башкой подвесили, ревел, наверно. Я-то не видел, мне как-то не до этого было, не разглядывал… Так что сам лучше скажи. Признайся, Снейп. Сопливус.

Он призывает салфетку и вытирает мне рот. Несколько секунд разглядывает мое лицо, как художник разглядывает свою работу: все, или еще пару штрихов добавить?  
Потом он поудобней перехватывает ложку и вонзает ее мне в глаз. С громким хлюпом выковыривает глаз, вращательным движением. Брезгливо берет глазное яблоко кончиками пальцев и роняет в тарелку.

Ну ладно, он так не делает. Он просто поправляет мне на коленях одеяло, встает со стула и уходит.

\- Подштанники постирай! - Ору ему вслед. Потом гляжу на стену перед собой – а что мне еще остается? – и слушаю, как за стеной шумит вода. Он моет тарелку, пальцами размазывая овсянку по дну, забивая сток раковины. Снова не сказал ни слова. Лучше бы глаз выковырял, в самом деле. И то легче бы стало.

Кому-нибудь из нас.

***

В то, что Снейп добродетельная мать Тереза, я ни секунды не верю. Наверняка ему вся эта морока с паралитиком зачем-то понадобилась. Деньги, слава, доброе имя в обществе, очередной долг жизни, или еще какая-нибудь фигня. Я так и говорю ему.

\- Что, нужда приперла, Снейп? Тебе хорошо платят, надеюсь? Больше, чем стоит твое самоуважение, а? Или оно у тебя вообще бесплатно отдается? А сам ты сколько стоишь, Снейп? Уверен, что не слишком много. Бракованный товар, и все такое…

Меня несет, это вдохновение, и я продолжаю, уцепившись за эту мысль, рассуждать о стоимости Снейпа по частям и комплектом. Он продолжает делать свои дурацкие измерения, анализы и прочее, прочее, вертит мной, скребет по коже, берет кровь, машет надо мной палочкой, абсолютно спокойный и собранный.

Я просто ненавижу, что он снова делает это. Что он парится с моим особым гастритным меню, что он меняет подо мной простыни и купает меня, что он ворочает меня с боку на бок и делает массаж, такими безразлично-невинными движениями, что хочется выть. Я ужасно боюсь, что он разберется с этим чертовым проклятьем и вылечит меня, а он вылечит, это уж точно. И когда я в следующий раз поцелую его, он отмахнется: «Иди ты, Поттер, со своей благодарностью…», и тогда я возненавижу его еще больше, и тут же лопну, потому что столько ненависти в меня просто не влезет.

***

\- Трус, - говорю я, когда он стрижет мне ногти. Дикое приспособление, похожее на пыточный инструмент, аккуратно срезает белые кончики, и они полумесяцами падают на пол. Кричер уберет. Он не любит сюда заходить, потому что терпеть не может ни меня, ни Снейпа, но убираться его что-то все же заставляет.

\- Трус. Трус, трус, трууууус… - Произношу я на разные лады, и даже сочиняю песенку. У меня сегодня хорошее настроение. Светит солнышко, приходила Гермиона, но Снейп ее не пустил ко мне, а потом еще приходила Джинни, и ее Снейп тоже прогнал, а потом Гермионина сова начала долбиться в мое окно в спальне, Снейп пришел и попытался ее испепелить. Старый добрый Снейп! Такой же злобный и вспыльчивый, каким и должен быть.

\- Трус. Тру-ус! ТРУС.

Нихрена. Ноль реакции. Щелк, щелк – ногти. Он берет мои пальцы по очереди, у него в руках побывал уже указательный, средний и безымянный, почему-то он решил не начинать с большого. Он держит мои пальцы, слегка сдавливая подушечки, а я абсолютно ничего не чувствую. Я говорю «трус», и он даже взглядом меня не удостаивает.  
Может, он тоже ничего не чувствует.

***

Дело в том, что я недостаточно боюсь. То есть, не до конца понимаю… то есть, не верю… в общем, мне все кажется, что это временно. Ну, мое состояние. Что вот обязательно пройдет еще пара дней, и все исправится. Как? Не знаю. Чудом. Мы же в Магической Британии живем.

Наверное, я не могу воспринимать мою проблему… мой паралич… всерьез, ведь все произошло так быстро и бестолково. Обычный аврорский рейд, обычные контрабандисты обычных артефактов, делов-то – на полчаса.

И какое-то гребаное необычное проклятье, угодившее мне в поясницу. Настолько необычное, что даже колдомедики отступили.

А я даже не понял, что произошло. Думал, вроде Ступефая – на пару минут. Но пара минут превратилась в несколько дней, а несколько дней – в несколько месяцев. Когда я взглянул в сторону окна и увидел, что там идет снег, мне вдруг стало как-то тоскливо и отчетливо понятно, что теперь – все. Теперь уже нет возврата. Теперь уже все серьезно.

Я даже когда с Волдемортом драться шел, не верил, что умру. И уж точно не мог предположить, что свалит меня какое-то левое проклятье, брошенное через плечо усатым арабом.

Зима. Уже зима. Полгода в постели. А впереди – вечность…

Я закрываю глаза, дышу тихо-тихо, думаю о прекрасном. Вспоминаю, как прижимал Снейпа к стенке у Джинни на дне рождении. Кажется, это было совсем недавно. На самом деле – в какой-то другой жизни.

Снейп приходит, и я снова могу дышать. Я могу даже открыть глаза, чтобы уставиться на его унылую носатую рожу, и напомнить себе, как же сильно я его ненавижу.  
За то, что оттолкнул меня тогда, когда я еще мог его к чему-то прижимать. За то, что ходит тут, двигается, пересекает комнату, даже не задумываясь, какое это счастье. За то, что смотрит таким понимающим, внимательным взглядом, словно ожидая от меня истерики и уже придумывая слова, которые успокоят.

Да пошел он!

\- Что ты все ходишь туда-сюда, Снейп! - Говорю хрипло. - Надоел уже, сил нет! Рожу твою видеть просто не могу. Что, разве других дел нет? Ты вообще, что ли, не работаешь нигде?

Он, ни с того ни с сего, решает поддержать светскую беседу.

\- Вообще-то, я сейчас занимаюсь научной деятельностью.

\- Наверняка какая-то фигня, - хмыкаю. - Тупые зелья.

Он блекло ухмыляется, склоняет голову на бок.

\- Я ищу способ снять с тебя проклятье.

Вот же… хрен немытый!! Да кто его просил вообще, да что он о себе думает!.. Собрался совсем героем стать, что ли? Снять с меня проклятье! Ну конечно! И ведь снимет, гад, и еще всем хвастаться будет! А мне скажет: «Поттер, отвяжись, я тебя вылечил, что тебе еще надо?!».

\- Что-то долго ты его снимаешь, - ворчу. - И с окна дует.

Он подходит к окну. Смотрит на падающий снег. Спина прямая, вертикальной чертой поперек белого квадрата. Молчит, думает о своем.

А я смотрю на него, и тоже… думаю.

Он поворачивается.

\- Поттер, я тебе сейчас книги по зельеварению принесу.

За что я ненавижу Снейпа, так это за его умение разрушить красоту момента.

***

Сначала он читал мне вслух, и это было невыносимо. Мало того, что я сразу начинал засыпать, так еще и чувствовал себя каким-то недоразвитым. Что я, читать не умею?  
Теперь стало еще хуже. Он придерживает меня за плечи в сидячем положении и забирается на кровать, садится позади меня, расставив в стороны свои тощие ноги. Моя спина прислоняется к его груди, как к спинке стула, только со стула я все время сползаю, а тут он меня придерживает.

Книгу держит на вытянутых руках перед моими глазами, я говорю «угу», когда надо перевернуть страницу.

На самом деле, это не чтение, а мучение. Хотя я и приучил его носить мне нормальные книги, а не всякую научную муть, я все равно долго на тексте сосредоточиться не в состоянии. У меня то и дело слипаются глаза, першит в горле или чешется лоб. А еще хуже то, что Снейп слишком близко. Он дышит у меня над ухом, пробегая глазами те же строчки, что и я. Его сердце бьется за моей спиной, и, хотя я этого не чувствую, я могу представить ровные мягкие толчки. Я могу представить тепло его тела, а запах мне даже представлять не надо, я постоянно его чувствую, этот запах Снейпа, не какой-то особенный или заметный, просто – непривычный и странный, от которого во рту сохнет, запах Снейпа, запах, который сразу напоминает мне о том поцелуе на балконе.

А он говорит:

\- Ну, ты прочитал?

И ему так спокойно и обычно, потому что он равнодушен, потому что ему все равно, ему плевать на меня и мой запах, и я же просто калека, о котором он заботится, и я так сильно его ненавижу, что говорю:

\- От тебя воняет, Снейп. Не могу я читать, когда ты так близко. От тебя разит. Ты хоть изредка моешься?

И он ничего не отвечает. Абсолютно. Он просто достает палочку, прижимает к моему лбу, на котором уже есть один шрам, и говорит: «Авада Кедавра».

И я умираю.

А потом он переворачивает страницу, и я вздрагиваю, вспоминая, что реальность и фантазия – все еще разные вещи, к сожалению. И продолжаю читать.

***

\- Не удивительно, что тебя все ненавидели.

Он молчит.

\- Ты, наверное, все еще девственник.

Он молчит.

\- Сальноволосый ублюдок.

Он молчит.

\- Слизеринский гад.

Он молчит.

\- Тупой полукровка.

Это вдохновение. У меня открылось второе дыхание. А он молчит.

\- Слабак.

Он молчит. Его ничем не проймешь. Я его ненавижу.

Я так хочу, чтобы он хотя бы посмотрел на меня, грозно, свирепо. Чтобы сказал: «Что ты себе позволяешь?!». Чтобы гаркнул. А не молчал, так спокойно и терпеливо, словно мне все можно. Словно я уже умер.

Может, лучше было остаться у Рона. По крайней мере, тот смотрел на меня, когда причитал: «Тебе не больно? Не больно?».

Мне больно.

***

У Озера жарко. От воды должна идти прохлада, так считает Гермиона, но на самом деле здесь еще хуже. С громким жужжанием летают тяжелые шмели, Рон испачкал рубашку травой, на рукаве у него зеленые пятна, как у Снейпа. Как у Снейпа на пальцах, когда он давит сок очередного растения в котел.

\- Надо заниматься, - говорит Гермиона, кудряшки которой потемнели и прилипли ко лбу.

\- В такую жару? - ноет Рон.

\- Скоро экзамены, - говорит она строго.

\- Скоро матч, - я встаю, потягиваюсь, спина хрустит.

\- Полетаем, Гарри? - Рон забыл про жару, поднял голову с Гермиониных колен, смотрит на меня с надеждой.

\- Ага, - улыбаюсь, щурюсь, разминаю затекшую шею. - Я сгоняю за метлами.

-Ты что, Гарри! - Возмущается Гермиона. - Тебе же нельзя, в твоем состоянии!.. Это опасно!

-В каком еще состоянии?

Рон страдальчески морщится.

-Ты только не злись, ладно? Но, Гарри… ты же парализованный.

И тут я всегда просыпаюсь.

Одеяло на полу. В комнате душно, окно запечатано чарами. Громко тикают часы в соседней комнате. Серый свет заливает стены, наверное, солнце только-только встало.

Одеяло на полу.

Одеяло…

\- СНЕЙП! СНЕЙП!!! - Ору я. - Снейп!!.. - Да что ж такое, когда надо, его не дозовешься!

Топот. Он вваливается в комнату, бледный и всклокоченный. Совершенно идиотская белая сорочка до пят делает его похожим на призрака. Но мне сейчас не до того.

\- Снейп! - Ору я, все никак не могу успокоиться. - Снейп, смотри!..

\- Что?!.. - каркает он, кидаясь ко мне, нависая над кроватью. Черные глаза блестят, волосы болтаются, едва касаясь моего носа. У меня внезапно пересыхает в горле.

\- Одеяло… - хриплю я. Он моргает.

\- Что?

\- Одеяло… Оно на полу…

Он снова моргает, как-то по-совиному. Кривится.

\- Шесть утра, Поттер.

Он не понимает.

\- Шесть! Утра! Стоило поднимать меня из-за чертового одеяла?!

\- Да нет же! - снова кричу, сдавленно хихикаю, это нервное, нервное. - Одеяло на полу! Мне снилось, как обычно… и во сне было жарко! В комнате жарко…

Я заканчиваю совсем тихо:

\- И я сбросил одеяло на пол.

Мы смотрим друг на друга пару секунд. Потом он говорит:

\- Ты уверен?

Вот ведь упертый баран!

\- Оно на полу, Снейп! Как еще это могло произойти?.. Наверное, во сне мне стало жарко, и я двинулся. Я его сбросил. Сквозь сон, понимаешь?..

Мы снова смотрим друг на друга, тикают часы. Я почти в отчаянии. Дышать тяжело.

\- Попробуй двинуть чем-нибудь, - наконец говорит он. Я смотрю на тощую шею, торчащую из ворота сорочки. Я стараюсь так сильно, что у меня начинает гудеть в голове.

\- Ну?

Я закрываю глаза.

\- Не получается.

Он молчит. Матрас прогибается под его весом, когда он садится на край кровати. Я открываю глаза. Он сгорбился, руки свисают вдоль тела. Вид усталый. Еще бы, играть в спасителя народных спасителей не так-то просто, как оказалось.

\- Но я же двигался!

\- Проклятья просто так не исчезают.

\- Может, это просто не сразу проявится, будет постепенно…

Он молчит, но его молчание мне не нужно.

\- Снейп!

\- Давай спать, - говорит он без всякого выражения.

\- Но оно же на полу… - Звучит до одури жалобно. Снейп наклоняется и поднимает одеяло, не смотрит мне в глаза.

\- Это мог быть случайный выброс магии.

Как последний гвоздь в крышку гроба. Бац!

***

Кричер появляется, когда я не в духе. Иногда мне кажется, что злобный домовик специально выбирает такие моменты. Ему нравится смотреть, как я раскисаю и превращаюсь в овощ, укрытый одеялом.

Он прибирает в комнате, косится на меня и бубнит себе под нос. Я его не слушаю, но мне нравится наблюдать за его резкими быстрыми движениями. Домовики движутся красиво, я давно это заметил. Даже когда у них костлявые ноги-спички и сгорбленные спины.

Я мог бы часами наблюдать, как Кричер убирается, но он справляется за пару минут.

\- Гарри Поттер никому не нужен. Гарри Поттера все покинули. Гарри Поттер будет гнить в этой комнате, пока не сдохнет, - ухмыляется Кричер, прежде чем исчезнуть. Я показываю язык уже пустоте.

Снейп последний раз появлялся пару дней назад. Кричер кормил меня завтраком, помогал с туалетом и мыл, хотя у него все это выходит из рук вон плохо. Оскорблять его бессмысленно, потому что, во-первых, он сам кого хочешь оскорбит, а во-вторых, мне на него плевать.

А Снейп ко мне не заходит. Я допытывался у Кричера, он сказал, что «носатый хмырь в лаборатории; носатый хмырь оттуда не вылазит; носатый хмырь сдохнет там от голода, и будет гнить».

\- Сам ты носатый хмырь, - обиделся я за Снейпа.

***

Когда Снейп наконец появляется, я пытаюсь сделать беззаботное выражение лица. Я не хочу, чтобы он понял, что я ждал его, и что-нибудь там о себе возомнил.

Я так рад его приходу, что даже не обзываю его никак. Я говорю, взглянув в сторону окна:

\- Весна пришла.

\- Да, - говорит Снейп. Пересаживает меня в кресло, перестилает постель. У меня голова съезжает набок, как у трупа. Шея затекает, но я не зову его, гляжу в напряженную спину, склонившуюся над кроватью. Когда он последний раз разглаживает ладонями свежие простыни и поворачивается ко мне, я ему даже улыбаюсь. - Хорошее настроение? - Озадаченно интересуется он. Правильно, отвык уже.

-Весна пришла, - объясняю. И, как бы между прочим: - А ты еще не придумал, как снять проклятье?

Он молча берет меня на руки и несет к кровати. Укладывает. От простынок пахнет стиральным порошком. От Снейпа пахнет Снейпом. Я его ненавижу. Нихрена он не придумал.

\- Нихрена ты не придумал, да? - говорю ломким голосом. Ну и зачем, спрашивается, было обещать? - Что, не смог, сдулся, да? - Непонятно, чего я злорадствую. Собственному горю. Я действительно идиот, Мерлин, все эти годы Снейп был прав. Я идиот. Или нет, я нормальный, но рядом со Снейпом почему-то сразу становлюсь идиотом. Это он на меня так влияет. За это я его тоже ненавижу.

\- Рано отчаиваться, – говорит он, отводя глаза. И все понятно. Ну, все понятно же. Я не отчаиваюсь. Мне страшно. Так страшно, что хочется вопить и скулить и выть по-волчьи. И хвататься за всех вокруг, да вот только руки не слушаются.

Я даже не могу поднять ладонь и прикрыть лицо, хотя бы глаза, хотя бы вытереть незаметно сырость. Снейп и тут действует беспардонно и уверенно. Берет салфетку, стирает слезы – быстро, почти торопливо, как будто улики уничтожает.

\- Дурак, – говорю я негромко. - Бездарь, - уже полегче стало. - Ни на что ты не способен. Как тебя только в профессора взяли! Ты же тупица.

Он зачем-то гладит меня по голове.

***

\- Что, тебя это заводит?

Спрашиваю, чтобы справиться с унижением. Даже теперь, когда прошло столько времени, не привыкну. Все должно было быть не так, совсем не так. Представлял я себе все по-другому. А тут…

Он держит мой член, по-хозяйски направляя его, струя бьет в судно, лицо у него расслабленное, беспристрастное. Ему вообще пофиг, что он держит в руках. Я раньше сдохнуть от стыда мог, когда он вот так запросто залезал мне в пижамные штаны, доставал оттуда мягкий член, другой рукой придерживал судно. Я никак не мог помочиться, потому что был слишком напряжен, слишком занят попыткой согнать краску с лица. А когда в судно упругим журчанием ударялась струя, я даже закрывал глаза, потому что хотел провалиться сквозь землю, исчезнуть вообще. «Лучше, - думал я, - обмочиться себе в штаны, чем вот так…».

А сейчас уже немного освоился, и все равно это жутко стыдно. Я отвлекаю себя разговорами.

\- Нравится, Снейп? Наверное, рад такой возможности. Когда бы еще пришлось подержать в руках чужой юный член?

Он вытирает его салфеткой, аккуратно промокая головку.

\- У тебя не член, а пенис, - говорит Снейп сухо.

\- Это еще почему?! - обижаюсь до глубины души. Ну как так выходит, что вот он вечно скажет какую-то ерунду, и так обидно… а я стараюсь, стараюсь, и никак не найду нужных слов.

\- И не такой уж ты и юный, - ворчит. Заклинанием очищает судно, выходит из комнаты. А до меня вдруг доходит, что он впервые ответил на мои попытки его задеть.  
И следующие дни я как с цепи срываюсь.

***

Мне просто сносит крышу.

\- Это тебя заводит? - Спрашиваю я, когда он втирает мне в задницу мазь от пролежней. Смотрю, как расширяются его глаза, полные гнева и… чего-то… такого.

***

\- Наверное, все как в твоих эротических фантазиях, да? Я весь такой беззащитный, такой…

\- Умолкни, Поттер! - Он сжимает пальцы у меня на плечах, оставляя синяки, но мне все равно не больно. Я не боюсь, что он бросит меня здесь, наполовину погруженным в ванну – бросит так бросит, зато я буду знать, что это – победа.

***

\- У тебя встает на меня, Снейп? - Усмехаюсь, не отвожу взгляда, пока он морщится – брезгует, конечно, это хорошо, это хоть какая-то реакция. – У тебя, небось, вечный стояк с тех пор, как ты меня забрал. О, так вот почему ты это сделал, я угадал?! Может, ты трахаешь меня по ночам, а я ничего не чувствую, и не просыпаюсь даже? – Он проводит ежедневную процедуру, берет мазок, кровь, он все еще что-то там пытается сделать в своей лаборатории, но это настолько бессмысленно… - Ну, что скажешь? Трахаешь меня, Снейп? Признавайся, ударить тебя все равно не смогу.

\- Мечтай, - ворчит он, но взгляд у него беспомощный.

И я улыбаюсь.

***

\- На самом деле, ты давно этого хотел, - говорю я вечером, когда он приходит сменить простыни. Все реже и реже он заходит в мою комнату, присылая вместо себя Кричера – кормить меня, растирать мазью и помогать облегчиться. С Кричером проще – мне не хочется вздрагивать и кричать от его прикосновений; но с Кричером скучно, я смотрю в потолок, я хочу бить, я хочу причинять боль.

Я хочу видеть его глаза.

\- Я тебе нравлюсь, Снейп, - говорю насмешливо, и он застывает в дверях, так и не сделав ни шага. Что-то во мне взрывается: вот оно, его слабое место. Я нашел. Теперь надо бить, бить и бить, до полного поражения.

Вот только не знаю, кто проиграет, когда я добьюсь своего.

-Ты хотел, чтобы я поцеловал тебя. Тогда, на балконе, - он бледнеет. Видимо, одна мысль приводит его в ужас. Настолько я ему отвратителен, что подобные подозрения даже хуже, чем слова о его трусости, девственности и большом носе. Как же я его ненавижу. - Тебе же понравилось. Может, это даже был лучший момент в твоей жизни.

Он издает какой-то тихий звук и вылетает из комнаты.

Я закрываю глаза.

Себя я ненавижу сильнее.

***

Ну, вот и славно. Вот и хорошо. Наконец-то все встало на свои места. Кричер обо мне позаботится. Это подходящее наказание для такого вредного и злобного эльфа – быть привязанным к чокнутому калеке. Что же до Снейпа… ха. Слаб он, спасителем работать. Привык, что все красиво и благородно: пришел в последний момент, взмахнул черной мантией, как рыцарским плащом, пожертвовал собой – легко и радостно, и готово. Герой.

Что он знает о том, как это – быть спасителем? Как это – терпеть, пока твое имя смешивают с грязью? Строят нелепые, оскорбительные предположения? Копошатся в душе, в прошлом, в личной жизни…

Ушел, и ладно. И хорошо. Хоть жизнь свою в порядок приведет. Потому что это уже даже со стороны нездорово – безвылазно торчать рядом с овощем, я же почти как кабачок, укрытый одеялом…

Я цепляюсь за горькую радость, смакую свою победу – достал-таки непробиваемого Снейпа, сломал его, вывел из себя. И как сразу не понял, о чем говорить? Помнил же, как он брезгливо губы вытер там, на балконе. Как торопливо смылся.

И как спокойно трогал меня везде, без малейшего желания… без единой попытки… и равнодушно… и даже…

Но почему он так смотрел? Как будто я его - сапогом под ребра? Если ему настолько все равно… если я ему ни капельки не…

Э, нет. Лучше об этом не думать. Лучше… ну, лучше смотреть в потолок. Слушать, как тикают часы. Ждать весны. Потому что других занятий на ближайшие годы мне не предвидится.

Ушел – ну и ладно, и хорошо.

Улыбаюсь, а потом замечаю, что у меня рука сжата в кулак.

Медленно разжимаю пальцы...

***

В квартире полный бардак. Окно на кухне он оставил открытым, и снег сугробами лежит на подоконнике. Я трогаю этот снег, разглядываю его, как первое чудо в жизни.  
Это происходит почти через сутки, когда я, наконец, в состоянии стоять на ногах, когда колени не подгибаются и не дрожат, а голова не кружится от малейшего движения. Я сам себе провожу экскурсию по квартире, в которой провел больше полугода, и в которой видел только две комнаты – спальню и ванную.

Кричер куда-то подевался, ну и фиг с ним. Мне так хорошо, что я не могу прекратить улыбаться. Щеки болят. Я разучился улыбаться, и щеки болят. Все болит, вообще-то – мазь от пролежней и массаж свое дело сделали, но все равно, пролежав столько времени, сложно привыкнуть снова ходить. Двигаться.

Жить.

В лаборатории такой кавардак, что я даже проходить дальше порога не решаюсь. Мне интересно, как же он все-таки это сделал. Я не обманываюсь – поганец Снейп и тут обошел меня, все-таки вылечил, все-таки…

Ушел.

Писать самостоятельно – это такое счастье. Да что там – чесаться, когда чешется. Есть ли большая радость?

Есть. Есть, ну конечно же! Сообразив, я начинаю хохотать от восторга. Придумал, чем займусь. Я лихорадочно ищу метлу, но в квартире у Снейпа, разумеется, никаких метел. Наверное, оно и к лучшему, потому что через полчаса поисков я так утомляюсь, что падаю в кресло без сил. Может быть, не стоит в первый же день пробовать все радости жизни. Но мне страшно, что действие заклинания, или зелья, или чем там меня Снейп вылечил, сейчас пройдет, и я не смогу встать с кресла. Так что я без конца барабаню пальцами по подлокотникам, слежу за своей подвижностью.

Проходит несколько дней, прежде чем я перестаю бояться. Мне временами снится, что все это – уход Снейпа, мое выздоровление, снег на подоконнике – было сном, и на самом деле я все еще лежу, укрытый одеялом, а Снейп спит в соседней комнате. После таких снов я просыпаюсь со смесью ужаса и радости. Это хреново. Я шевелю пальцами – накатывает облегчение и тоска. Как же все непросто в этой жизни, как же все…

Черт.

Квартира, в которой мы жили, в маггловском районе. Неудивительно, что ни сов, ни каминных звонков от друзей не было. Когда я возвращаюсь домой, все сходят с ума от радости. Закатывают грандиозную попойку, точно как у Джинни на дне рождения, и все так рады, что я поправился, и все так меня любят, и все хлопают меня по плечу, и улыбаются, и пестрят перед глазами – все, кого я когда-либо знал, все, кроме…

А потом вечеринка заканчивается, и у каждого находятся свои дела, потому что я-то лежал, а время шло, жизнь продолжалась, и у Гермионы проект на носу, а Джинни в турне отправляется, один только Рон все кидается на меня с объятьями:

\- Все хорошо? Точно все хорошо? Ты уверен, Гарри, ты в порядке?!

И через неделю после моего возвращения я просто на стенку лезу, мне хочется запереться в доме, залезть под одеяло и никого не видеть, ничего не делать, ни о чем не думать.

Но это было бы трусостью; и я толком сам не понимаю, каким образом оказываюсь перед знакомой дверью, на которую когда-то блевал.

Дом Снейпа мрачен и тих, и кажется, что здесь никто не живет. Я даже тайком надеюсь, что так оно и есть, потому что за снятую с петель дверь Снейп мне такое устроит…

Если вообще захочет меня видеть, конечно.

Мне стыдно; мне так стыдно теперь за все слова, за все оскорбления, которые казались такими нужными и правильными тогда… Мне стыдно за все, кроме последнего.

Потому что если уж ему так ненавистна мысль, что мои поцелуи могут быть приятны – то пошел он в…

\- Гарри Поттер зачем приперся, Гарри Поттер сэр? Гарри Поттер сэр не сдох еще, что ли? - ворчит Кричер, выходя из комнаты. Я открываю рот, сердито и беззвучно.  
Так этот гад еще и эльфа у меня спер! Мало ему того, что ушел не попрощавшись, даже не дав возможности как следует поблагодарить… тоже мне, мать Тереза. Ему мои благодарности, конечно, не нужны. Ничего! Не хочет – силком накормим.

\- Он там?! - рычу на Кричера. Тот прижимает уши и становится похож на злобного уродливого кролика-мутанта.

\- Там, там, хрыч носатый. Куда ж ему деваться, - говорит домовик, и я уже дальше не слушаю, я пинком открываю дверь, вхожу, и…

***

\- И родители твои умерли… - монотонно бубнит Снейп, глядя в одну точку. Я приподнимаю его голову, подношу к губам кружку. Он булькает, по губам течет, по шее течет, морщится, но притворяется, что не заметил моей неуклюжести. Продолжает: - И очки у тебя уродские.

Накладываю высушивающие заклинания, отвожу волосы с его лица. Он глядит на меня с мукой во взгляде.

\- И вообще ты мерзкий педик, Поттер.

Я спокоен. Меня такой ерундой не убить. Я еще помню, как внутри все перевернулось, сжалось, взорвалось, когда я вошел в комнату и, как на шпагу, наткнулся на его отчаянный черный взгляд.

«Зачем ты пришел?!» - прохрипел он, неподвижный, тощий, измученный, кое-как прикрытый серой простыней. Идиот мой любимый. Снейп.

\- Говори, – я глажу его щеку, сухая кожа шершавится под пальцами, и мне хочется намазать его кремом – но тогда и голову вымыть, и нарядить, как неподвижную куклу – а этого мне Снейп не простит, никогда-никогда. Хотя это было бы славным шантажом, я не могу себе этого позволить. Теперь его очередь.

\- Твой блохастый крестный умер из-за того, что ты не захотел учиться окклюменции, - говорит Снейп, обреченно закрывая глаза. Я молчу ровно секунду, а потом размыкаю пересохшие губы:

\- Говори. Как. Ты. Это. Сделал.

Он ухмыляется, противно, тоненько.

\- У тебя не член, а пенис.

***

Я возвращался в нашу квартиру; там меня встретила сорока, сидящая на кухонном столе. Я переворошил всю лабораторию: куча котлов, куча склянок, куча образцов моей крови, волос и даже мочи. Но больше – пергаментов, записей и книг по редким проклятьям… и что-то я не помню, чтобы Снейп поил меня зельем.

Я забираю весь этот ворох, чтобы прочитать уже в его спальне – нечего оставлять его надолго одного; окно на кухне так и остается открытым.

***

\- Как ты забрал ее? Мою болезнь? Говори, Снейп, я все равно выясню – рано или поздно.

\- И на квиддичных матчах я болел всегда за Малфоя.

Когда я понимаю, что Снейп молчит слишком долго, я отрываюсь от пергаментов и встаю с кресла.

\- Что такое?

Но когда подхожу к постели, все уже ясно. Запах. Так и есть – по простыням расползается мокрое пятно. Снейп глядит сквозь меня, его лицо ничего не выражает, только губы слишком плотно сжаты. И я вдруг чувствую, как у меня слабеют колени, и впервые за все это время я искренне хочу снова стать парализованным, вместо него. Но я и так уже достаточно налажал: у меня не выходит, как у него – спокойно, уверенно, четко. Безэмоционально. У меня трясутся руки, и краснеют щеки, и сбивается дыхание, и я, черт, так боялся лезть ему в штаны, что оттягивал момент до последнего.

Доигрался.

Как бы стыдно ни было, на колебания и угрызения совести я сейчас не имею права. Поэтому я молча, притворяясь, что ничего особенного не произошло, вынимаю из-под него простыни, призываю из шкафа новые, потом бестолково ищу салфетку, протираю его, старательно и методично, а сердце прыгает где-то под языком.

\- Вот теперь, Поттер, я воняю, - говорит он глухо.

***

Я разминаю его икры, вдавливаю в них пальцы, не беспокоясь нажать слишком сильно – он все равно ничего не чувствует, знаю по своему опыту. Я массирую, растираю, стискиваю. Он ухмыляется.

\- Ну что, Поттер, это тебя заводит?

Я перехожу к бедрам. Тощие, с выступающими косточками, покрытые какими-то странными шрамами и пупырышками. Я вдруг понимаю, что это сыпь – от влажности. У меня тоже поначалу такая была после банных процедур, и Снейп вытирал меня тщательно. Сыпь выглядит не очень хорошо, кожа воспалена, и к лучшему, пожалуй, что Снейп ее сейчас не чувствует, потому что чесалась бы жутко. Призываю мазь с тумбочки и аккуратно растираю по бедру.

\- И как? - интересуется он насмешливо. - Все еще тянет на поцелуи?

\- Да, - просто говорю я.

Он снова издает тот тихий, жалобный звук, и я вздрагиваю. Но не смотрю на него, пока он не оказывается переодет и укрыт пушистым пледом. Только тогда я выпрямляюсь и встречаюсь с ним взглядом. Он сверлит меня глазами, пристально, так внимательно, что мне не по себе, и кажется, сейчас что-то случится. Потом он облизывает губы, набирает воздуха, и говорит:

\- И ты просто-таки никудышный аврор. На работу тебя взяли только из жалости.

Я улыбаюсь. Я не имею права быть разочарованным.

***

Когда мне попадается что-нибудь, что может быть связано с нашим проклятьем, я зачитываю это Снейпу вслух. Конечно, надежда, что он выдаст себя, невелика – шпион, что с него возьмешь? Но в книгах столько разных способов снять заклятье, и все забракованы как недейственные, что я просто теряюсь в догадках. Я бы попросил помощи у Гермионы, но вряд ли Снейп выдержит такую подлость с моей стороны – он-то отгонял от меня всех посетителей, значит, я должен, по меньшей мере, отплатить ему тем же. Так что приходится читать, думать, допрашивать Снейпа, снова и снова нарываясь на его язвительные реплики. Впрочем, в последние дни он стал выдыхаться; теперь, чтобы придумать что-то новенькое, он долго глядит в потолок, шевеля губами.

\- Коротышка! - Восклицает он. - Ты коротышка, Поттер. Смешно. Тоже мне, герой. Даже девчонка-зубрила выше тебя.

\- Скажи ты мне уже это глупое заклинание! Разве тебе самому нравится вот так лежать?

\- Отвали, Поттер, - вяло огрызается он. - У тебя нет мозга. Ты никогда не сообразишь.

И мне почему-то кажется, что он не про проклятье сейчас. Но я не имею права надеяться.

\- Хотя бы дай подсказку, - прошу.

\- И в том, что Волдеморт был повержен, твоей заслуги особо и не было.

Вздыхаю. Кикимер приносит ужин, зыркает на нас выпуклыми глазами.

\- Гарри Поттер и носатый хмырь еще не сдохли тут, мучая друг друга?

\- Скройся, - говорим мы со Снейпом хором. Кричер вздыхает, бросает поднос с каким-то едва теплым варевом на тумбочку у кровати, и идет к двери, бормоча себе под нос, громко и отчетливо:

\- Один другого хуже, позор, а не хозяева, бедный Кричер…

Я пытаюсь усадить Снейпа, поправляя пухлую подушку, но он то и дело заваливается набок. Взгляд – злой и отчаянный.

\- Не умеешь – не берись, Поттер. Проваливал бы, помощничек. Старый эльф и то лучше справляется.

Я снова усаживаю его, терпеливо и смиренно. Машинально, и как-то даже не задумываясь, убираю упавшую ему на глаза прядку за ухо, он смотрит с тоской.

\- Как же я тебя ненавижу… - шепчет жалобно.

Я улыбаюсь. Это хорошо. Ненависть – это хорошо. Она ему поможет, вытащит из трясины. Что бы там ни говорил покойный директор, если бы я думал о своей любви к Снейпу, пока он мыл, кормил и расчесывал меня, я бы чокнулся или сдох от жалости к себе и к нему. Но пока я его ненавидел, все было еще терпимо.

\- Я тебя ненавижу, Поттер… - бормочет он. - И когда ты лечил мои раны в Визжащей Хижине, я представлял на твоем месте Лили.

Я наклоняюсь и кусаю его за нос.

А потом спускаюсь губами ниже. Нахожу его рот – сухой и трепещущий, как последний осенний листик на Гремучей Иве. Крутое сравнение, а? Я целую его, дышу на его губы, пока они не приоткрываются, разрешая. И тогда уже – целую еще раз, по-настоящему, крепко, головокружительно. Мы не закрываем глаз, наши глаза слишком близко, они отражаются друг к друге до бесконечности. Я залезаю на него сверху, не слыша возражений, ерзаю на его костлявом тощем теле, и он выталкивает мой язык, чтобы сунуть свой мне в рот. Мои ладони еще помнят его бедра, и сейчас так удобно устраиваются на них, поглаживая большими пальцами, а остальными – сжимая. Снейп стонет, хрипло, мученически, не выпуская моих губ. Толкается в меня, еще, еще, вжимаясь, и я разрываю поцелуй, глотая воздух.

\- Ты кормить меня собираешься? - рявкает Снейп, и я вздрагиваю, сообразив, что застыл над ним с ложкой, глядя в пустоту и кусая губы.

Чертовы фантазии. Чертов Снейп. Который все еще ждет свой обед.

Я зачерпываю ложку жидкого супа, и подношу к его рту, аккуратно и бережно, чтобы не пролить ни капли.

А этот идиот ухмыляется и со всей силы дует, обдавая мою руку брызгами.

***

В конце концов, я нашел то, что нужно. Я бы и не обратил внимания на едва заметные карандашные заметки на полях, если бы не проводил когда-то столько времени с учебником Принца Полукровки. Теперь я уже по своему опыту знаю – все самые полезные сведения написаны на полях, мелким наклонным почерком.

\- Не смей, - гаркнул Снейп, сверкая глазами. Я сложил руки на груди и покачал головой.

\- Не-не-не, даже не благодари. Ну, если очень уж захочется, можешь меня поцеловать. В щечку.

\- Идиот, Поттер! Это проклятье не снимается. Я не смогу тебя вылечить, я могу только забрать себе…

\- Ты и эльфа моего прихватил, и проклятье, - ворчу. - Не слишком ли много? - Потом взмахиваю палочкой. - Всякая хуйня, перейди на меня! - И тут же падаю на пол, ударяясь подбородком о паркет. М-да… не рассчитал.

Лежу, беспомощный, как куль с картошкой, а Снейп вскакивает с кровати, бросается ко мне, но сам падает на полдороги.

\- Наивный! Думаешь, вот прям сразу встал и пошел? - злорадствую, слегка невнятно, потому что подбородок прижат к полу.

\- Тупица! Немочь неблагодарная! - Рычит Снейп. Насчет неблагодарности – уж чья бы корова…

Он все же встает на колени, добирается до тумбочки, вытаскивает из верхнего ящика свою палочку, шатаясь. Зажмуривается – наверное, голова кружится – и кое-как наводит на меня.

\- Дурак! Ты чего! - кричу я. - Мне жить еще охота!

\- Всякая хуйня, перейди на меня! - орет Снейп, как ненормальный. И тут же валится на пол, выпустив палочку из ослабевших рук. Я должен бы съязвить про неблагодарность, но вместо этого глупо и испуганно подползаю к нему, причитая:

\- Ударился? Тебе больно? Больно?

\- Авада Кедааааавра… - стонет Снейп гундосо, нос его прижимается к полу. Я поправляю его голову и благоразумно отползаю, ложусь на пол, и потом уже произношу нужное заклинание. Снейп рычит от беспомощной злости, и это действительно страшно. Но в упрямстве меня не преодолеть, уж это он должен был понять за все эти годы.

\- И что теперь?! - вопрошает он гневно. - Так и будем меняться туда-сюда?!

\- Ну, мы могли бы чередоваться. По дням. Или даже – неделю я, неделю ты.

\- Бредовая идея.

\- Предложи что получше, - огрызаюсь.

Он снова произносит заклятье. Потом я. Потом он. Потом я. Потом он.

В какой-то момент мы оба падаем на ковер, не в силах пошевелиться.

\- Что за хрень??? - кричит Снейп. Он вообще много кричит сегодня. - Что это значит?!

\- Может, оно выдохлось? - предполагаю я с надеждой.

\- Мозги у тебя выдохлись.

\- У меня же их нет! - ворчу. - Сам сказал.

\- Кто-то слишком злопамятный, - сопит он. - Если я сейчас буду вспоминать, что ты сказал…

\- Ты мой член пенисом назвал!

\- А ты вообще меня девственником считаешь!

\- А ты сказал, что я коротышка!

\- А ты сказал, что у меня нос большой!

\- Но он правда большой…

\- А ты правда коротышка.

\- И я не жалею, что поцеловал тебя тогда.

\- И я… тоже.

Мы лежим некоторое время, распластавшись на ковре, как два дурака. Потом хором, не сговариваясь, начинаем орать:

\- Кричер!!!

\- Криче-е-ер!!

\- Ну начинааается… - Слышим мы его тихий вздох за дверью.

И действительно.


End file.
